The present invention relates to chairs (which expression includes seats), and particularly to an arrangement for providing a ventilated chair back rest or seat rest. The invention is especially useful for automotive vehicle seats and is therefore described below, for purposes of example, with respect to that application.
The occupier of a seat in an automotive vehicle may be subjected to considerable discomfort because of the lack of air circulation between him and the vehicle seat, particularly if the vehicle seat includes plastic covers. For that reason, a number of back rests and seat rests have been devised for spacing the occupier's back and/or seat from the automotive seat. These devices are usually of porous formation (e.g. straw) or of cellular formation (e.g. plastic), but they have not been found entirely satisfactory.